musicfestivalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Coachella 2013
Coachella 2013 will take place April 12th through April 14th and then a second lineup will perform April 19th through 21st. The most popular way to experience Coachella is to camp on the polo grounds and many Coachella attendees will camp out for the whole three days. Tickets A festival pass is one wristband, good for the entire weekend that you purchased. All passes are General Admission and all people attending the festival must wear their pass upon arrival. Festival passes are also only valid for the weekend you purchased. Coachella 2013 Round-Up There was a great showing from excited fans and pumped up acts, but here are the few highlights from Coachella 2013 that really seemed to stand out: *Solange had a Main Stage cameo with Mercury Music Prize-winning downtempo British band the xx. *New Order delivered an ode to Ian Curtis by playing a trifecta of moody classics by Joy Division--the band from which they sprung, following Joy Division frontman Ian Curtis's 1980 suicide. *John Legend had an unbilled onstage appearance with Italian DJ/producer Benny Benassi on Saturday night where they premiered their new joint single "Dance The Pain Away." *Postal Service returned! Death Cab For Cutie's Ben Gibbard and electronic artist Jimmy "DNTEL" Tamborello returned to the stage together for a performance aided by Jenny Lewis. *Karen O from Yeah Yeah Yeahs took the stage in a metallic purple pantsuit and hologramic cape and crown, brandishing her gold mic stand like a scepter before changing into a black leather biker-babe jacket with her initials "K.O." written on the back in metal rivets. *Blur's Damon Albarn hugged an onstage sign-language interpreter in the middle of "Tender"...aaaw! *Ariel Pink joined Dam-Funk on the Main Stage for a surprise cover of Donnie & Joe Emerson's 1979 soul-pop rarity, "Baby" and it was not bad! *Palma Violets rocked hard and their set didn't end at just that! After a fast-paced set, there was an onstage punk-rock pogo party! *R. Kelly made an appearance and sang "Ignition (Remix)" with Phoenix! *Daft Punk didn't even play, but a trailer featuring new music from the electronic duo and a list of collaborators for their upcoming album, including Pharrell and Julian Casablancas, debuted to excited concertgoers! Media Images Coachellajohnlegend benny.jpg|John Legend and Benny Benassi Coachella Postal.Service.jpg|Postal Service Coachella yeah-yeah-yeahs.jpg|Yeah Yeah Yeahs (Karen O) Coachella2013 batforlashes.jpg|Bat for Lashes Coachella2013 grounds.jpg|Festival grounds Coachella2013 majorlazer.jpg|Major Lazer Coachella2013 phoenix.jpg|Phoenix Coachella2013 xx.jpg|The xx Coachella2013 yeasayer.jpg|Yeasayer Coachella2013 jurassic5.jpg|Jurassic 5 Coachella2013 tegansara.jpg|Tegan and Sara Videos Coachella Youtube Channel Performers *Red Hot Chili Peppers *Blur *The Stone Roses *Phoenix *Postal Service *Yeah Yeah Yeahs *New Order *Wu-Tang Clan *Band of Horses *2 Chainz *Aesop Rock *Alex Clare *Bassnectar *Bat for Lashes *Beach House *Divine Fits *Stars *Johnny Marr *Luciano *Earl Sweatshirt *Franz Ferdinand *Grimes *Grizzly Bear *How to Destroy Angels *Janelle Monae *Japandroids *Jurassic 5 *Grinderman *La Roux *Lou Reed *the Lumineers *Dead Can Dance *La Roux *James Blake *Excision *Metric *Local Natives *Knife Party *Benny Benassi *Two Door Cinema Club *Major Lazer *Fedde le Grand *James McCartney *Unicorn Kid *Robert DeLong *White Arrows *Deap Valley *Wild Belle *Adrian Lux *Ladies Night *Jessie Ware *Dropkick Murphys *Moby *Descendents *Yeasayer *Of Monsters and Men *Infected Mushroom *Modest Mouse *Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds *Nicky Romero *Modestep *Palma Violets *Paul Oakenfold *Dinosaur Jr. *Raider Klan *OMD *Roni Size *the Airborne Toxic Event *Father John Misty *Tanlines *Thee Oh Sees *Rodriguez *10 Echo *Skinny Lister *the Neighborhood *Sam XL Pure Filth Sound *Tommy Trash *Thomas Gold *Shouting Matches *Dillon Francis *Four Tet *Passion Pit *Pusha T *Kill the Noise *the Evens *Biffy Clyro *Theophilus London *Sigur Ros *The XX *Tegan and Sara *Vampire Weekend *Violent Femmes *Simian Mobile Disco *Spiritualized *Puscifer *Cafe Tacvba *Portugal the Man *the Make-Up *Wolfgang Gartner *Pretty Lights *Youth Lagoon *More performers Category:Coachella Category:2013 Festivals